Agent Stark
by Anna Katari
Summary: Tony was looking for a serial killer. After a long search, he came across a trail. And here the whole story begins. Rating T for safety.
1. Before you read

Before I upload this story (still translating to English) , I would explain some information.

First of all: It was created by one moment, so I made some mistakes. I didn't want to correct this. I liked this as I see.

SecondlY: I got OC characters. I have been writing for seven years and this character are still alive in my mind. Especially when I play in RPG IMAA Universe. My friends used a lot of ideas for drama, action plots and it's so much much. But I will explain what the characters will involved in story.

And the last one: I'm planning to comeback to my dark humour story. You know this moments when Tony should be dead in episodes.

So that's all. I hope you got some fun.


	2. Agent Stark

Tony is already twenty one and has achieved a lot in the career of an FBI agent. He wanted his father to be proud of him, who could not live to see this moment because of a heart attack. Pepper lost her father because of Nefaria so the Bernes family took her under their wings.

Tony was looking for a serial killer. Especially since Rhodey was killed by this killer.

After a long search, he came across a trail.

And here the whole story begins.

* * *

OC characters:

* * *

Victoria Bernes - wife of Rick, new mother of Pepper, mother of Hope, new cybermedic specialist, friend of doctor Yinsen

Rick Bernes- husband of Victoria, new father of Pepper, father of Hope, boss agent FBI

Hope Bernes- daugher of Bernes, new sister of Pepper

* * *

IMAA characters:

* * *

Tony Stark - agent FBI, fiance of Pepper

Pepper Potts - doctor, fiancee of Tony

Ghost - mercenary

Justin Hammer - businessman

* * *

Agent Stark

* * *

Tony met the Ghost and now he knew he had taken his friend. He began chasing him in armor. As the agent, he was called Iron Man. The whole world knew him, so no one was surprised who the pilot was. Especially since the board gained power over the company.

When he was about to catch the murderer, he felt a severe heartache. He couldn't breathe. He knew he had to give himself a blue vial. The team was calling a colleague if everything was fine. He didn't answer. One of the agents approached him and Tony fainted. The man immediately called an ambulance.

At the scene of the incident, doctor Yinsen provided medical assistance. He took the boy and gave the medicine. Tony awoke quickly. As usual, the doctor explained to him that he was still careless and his implant was running out and he would not survive for long. Tony explained the purpose of the task.

The doctors stabilized him with available tools in such an advanced ambulance and allowed him to continue the investigation. The boy thanked them and returned to the mission He began to fly around the city.

Suddenly Pepper called. She was a doctor who treated agents. She also changed plans because of the dangerous traces of the past about terrorists. As a fiancée she was afraid for him. She knew what condition he was in. Tony told her he was looking for the Ghost. And that he killed Rhodey and he won't let him go. She asked him to come back. Agent Bernes was in poor condition and she didn't want to lose him too. He made a promise that she will not lose a second father. The girl started screaming that he wouldn't do it because she can't be sure if he will survive.

As she calmed down, she waited for news.

The search continued and seemed to have no end. He asked the computer to provide data on the criminal. He learned what he already knew. Last contact was with Hammer. He went to him.

Justin was surprised to see him in such poor condition. Tony asked questions to get the killer as soon as possible. The businessman, as usual, denied contact with the Ghost. Stark didn't believe him and he wanted to put pressure on him. He began to tell him what he could lose. For Hammer it was meaningless. After Sasha left him and earned from someone shot in the head. He saw no point in fighting for his own empire. He said he had paid the Ghost how much he wanted for another weapon and Ghost said he wanted revenge on Tony. The boy was shocked. He didn't know what he did to the Ghost.

After a moment, he felt weaker because of unnatural heartbeat. He was running out of time. Hammer knew of his weakness. Because you need to overtake your opponent's move.

The boy left the rich man and flew to the hideout of the Ghost. Taking the opportunity, he asked the armor for a body scan. The heart implant worked only at 40%. This night could be his last.

He recognized Ghost gadgets when he arrived. He was stronger, more agile and better armed. He found traces on the computer. The ghost was behind the murders.

He barely said it and the mercenary pointed his head. He ordered to take off the armor. Tony rejected the armor with one click. The ghost remembered how Stark acted, and he should not act in emotions as he plays the role of a federal agent. Tony was furious for his deceased friend and he started screaming how much he hated the Ghost for what he had done to Rhodey. Ghost admitted it was an accident. He was frightened by Rhodey's mother and the bullet fired. Stark was surprised, but the Ghost did not lie. So he asked what he wanted from him.

Is it about revenge because he didn't get rich on Iron Man secret three years ago?

Ghost denied. The mercenary told him about a daughter named Katrine and she died under the rubble of a building when Iron Man was fighting. That's why he takes revenge on Stark. He destroyed his family and he became a mercenary, because nobody wanted to take him to ordinary work by serving him in prison for one theft for a kid. He decided to destroy the hero by taking everything from him. He started with father Tony. He confessed to giving poison which quickly disappears in the body and no one could notice what he gave.

Tony's fury has increased.

He quickly armed himself.

He threw himself at Ghost.

The fight has begun.

They fought hard as always. The Ghost appeared and disappeared while Tony fired at the repulsors. He didn't want to give up without a fight. The opponent knew that he could reduce his suffering and give him a minute of agony if he wanted to. Stark disagreed and shot with a sound impulse.

His body surrendered again. He felt worse and worse. He was breathless. He used the rest of his strength and fired the net at the Ghost. he killer could not move and every move caused an unpleasant shock. Still, he was smiling because he was a witness to the hero's death.

Tony fought, but he fell to his knees, holding the implant. Armor warned of weak life functions. He leaned over, falling on his back.

The whole picture was blurred. He called the agents in a weak voice to take the Ghost because he had caught him.

He could see his mother's face in front of him.

She wanted him to come back to her.

Stay with her.

He talked to her for a moment, until he sank into darkness.

Doctors and Pepper also appeared at the battlefield. Yinsen opened his chestplate and proceeded to resuscitation. Pepper watched it in horror.

When the agents took the Ghost, she and medics they remained. They changed every now and again, giving meds to start the heart, so that it returned to the right rhythm.

They were getting tired more and more.

Pepper had the idea that the armor would launch a security protocol.

Everyone moved away.

The armor closed only repeating itself that it protects the user.

Through the armor passes a huge amount of energy.

In a few seconds the force hit the pilot until the ground trembled under their feet.

At the second beat, Tony's heart returned to the right rhythm.

The girl started crying. They took the wounded to the hospital and they waited for nothing.

The heart implant replacement operation has started.

Pepper went to her father's room and she calmed little Hope. She asked if she wanted a fairy tale. She nodded. Sister told her about the elves.

After quite a long operation, doctors appeared talking about calibration problems and they will still have to do something. Everyone wanted him to survive.

The doctors continued to work on regulating power.

It stretched for hours until they left after almost twelve hours talking about the success of the procedure and the new implant works perfectly. Pepper asked to see Tony. She got a few minutes. That was enough for her. She gave the baby to her mother and entered the fiance's room.

She told him that when she talked about returning she did not mean the hospital but his home. However, she was glad that he was still in her life.

As she approached the exit Tony whispered quietly "thank you".

After weeks, both Agent Bernes and Iron Man returned to their work. Tony has been awarded and promoted for his merits. He accepted them and he planned to live with Pepper so that he could continue to protect her from bad people. However, Rick stood in the way. He didn't want them to hurry with their plans. The couple understood the message.

Meanwhile, the Ghost ended up in the worst prison in the middle of the negative zone.

There was no escape from there.

THE END.

* * *

**It was one of my the longest story what was written when I was bored so much that I looked at wall. Very creative wall I have to admit. I love this story. It's unique. What do you think, my reader? I;m sorry for every mistakes I made. You know how Polish and English are different. The translating is hard. I'm using Google Translate. Yeah. I'm a bit lazy.**

**By the way, do you like this kind of stories? In this format? Tell me in your reviews. I hope you got fun ;)**


End file.
